Polar Moments
by Ashita polar
Summary: Just random drabbles/vignettes that don't fall within the realm of a particular universe. Most were the result of word prompts either from Polar Attraction or my betas and friends. No particular order, but a few are linked and will be marked at the top if they don't immediately follow the previous vignette. Rated Mature for safety. POLAR if you hadn't guessed by the title.
1. Drown

**Drown**

She couldn't breathe.

She can't even remember how she ended up here. The last thing she coherently recalls is they were arguing about something inconsequential and the next she was thrust against the wall. Full, warm lips pressed to hers, hard planes meshed to soft curves, damp breaths mingled, impatient, rough hands skimmed flushed, sweat-slicked skin, tangled in silken strands. Mouths melted together, flirting, teasing, demanding response as heat swirled around them, rising to a fevered pitch, a vortex of fire and flashed as when two wildfires collide, sucking all the oxygen out of the air, and exploding into a shower of sparks and flame, searing her from the inside out.

And then she was sinking.

Cool, knit sheets slid against sweltering skin as they tumbled to the bed, strong arms lifted and shoved her roughly along coarse fibers to the head, limbs tangled, entwined. Callused hands scrape against silky flesh, raking over her arms to grapple with hers, pinning them to the bed, his weight heavy upon her as he sank into the cradle of her body. And his sinful mouth, hot and demanding on hers once more, prying lips apart, delving into the depths of her mouth, her heart, her soul. Clothes torn away, shredded in his haste to see and feel the sleek, golden flesh that he said has taunted him for so many days and nights he's sure it's permanently etched into his memory.

Drowning in sensation.

Taste, touch, scent, sound. Chocolate and spice danced over her tongue as his swirled into her mouth, sliding, tangling, stroking skillfully, the salty tang of sweat as lips trailed over damp skin. The rasp of stubble against her cheek, teeth scraping over her neck, the bite of nails, the glide of skin, velvet tongue, wet mouth, hot breath. Clean, just showered skin mingled with sweat-dampened cloth, aroused male with warm vanilla, strawberry and cream, desert and sandalwood, sun, earth and stars. The rasp of breath rushing over her ear, a low guttural moan, thready gasps, soft words, sweet whispers, exaltations, strangled cries, his name chanted softly, hers sighed reverently.

And they were lost.

Hearts pounded, blood flowed like liquid fire, rushing in their ears as limbs trembled, breath hitched and shook, backs bowed, electricity thrummed, connected and crackled over nerves stretched taut. Bodies joined and possessively clutched, claimed, branded, cherished, worshipped, possessed. Hearts surrendered, souls opened, time stood still, the earth quaked and they fell into each other, immersed in a sea of rapture, absorbed, enchanted, spellbound, captivated. And then bliss, floating in a cocoon of warmth, soft lips and gentle caresses. Opening her eyes, his face danced before her, lips curved, eyes sleepy, satiated and he whispered one word with love and reverence, "Mine."

And then she couldn't breathe.

So he leaned over, pressed his lips to hers and saved her once again.


	2. Possess

**AN:** This drabble is linked to the previous, just a different view.

* * *

**Possess**

"You want me," he murmured huskily, pressing his nose to her temple and inhaling the warm vanilla and strawberry scent clinging to her hair hungrily. Parting his lips, he touched them to the crest of her cheek lightly, flicking his tongue over the sweet-salty skin, moaning as the taste of her slid over his palate. Breath snagging, he stilled as desire raged through his blood and his fingers tightened, gripping the soft swell of her hips as he jerked her deeper into his body.

"No, " she protested weakly, her breath thready as his lips trailed over the curve of her cheek, shuddering as the velvet rasp of his tongue swirled over the shell of her ear, his hot, damp breath wafting over her lobe and neck as he pressed his mouth against the tender, sensitive skin.

"Yes," he rasped heatedly, shoving her against the wall roughly, holding her there with his body as his hands ran over limp arms to clasp delicate wrists, pressing them into the wall on either side of her head. Sliding a thigh between hers, he rested his forehead to hers, smoldering whiskey eyes melding with hers as he rubbed his body against hers suggestively.

Grunting with satisfaction as she cried out softly and her head lolled against the wall limply, her lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks, he transferred one wrist into his other hand, stretching them above her head. Sliding the other between them, he slowly drew his fingers over her breasts down too the slight curve of her stomach and slid it around to cup her ass, clutching her tightly against straining denim.

"I can smell it on you," he whispered harshly as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling deeply and groaning as the true scent of her, hidden beneath the artificial perfumes she slathered on her body, teased his nose, sending a spike of heat curling through his body. Swirling his tongue over the thin skin of her fluttering pulse, he growled as she arched against him and greedily sucked the skin into his mouth, savoring the sweet tang of damp flesh. "It's intoxicating."

Roping her arms around his neck, he ran his hands over the length of her body, kneading and molding soft, pliable flesh as he tapped into that primal part of his mind and opened a connection, sealing his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss and exploring it with deep strokes of his tongue when her lips parted under his. Jolting when the power grew and deepened, he gasped as the current whipped through them, kicking off hundreds of flashes, moments and memories of their lives and curled around one another and combined.

"W-what are you doing?" she gasped against his lips, electricity thrumming over her skin, mewling softly when he savagely reclaimed her mouth, cutting off her words. Impatient hands raked over curves to tangle into silken, molasses tresses, cupping the back of her head and crushed her mouth to his, devouring the sweet, soft folds as he imprisoned her against his chest.

"Marking you," he stated definitively between hungry kisses, each harder and more demanding than the last, his nerves crackling with undiluted passion and strained, ground against her core until she was whimpering. Body ablaze, he panted heavily as he tore his mouth from hers and pressed his cheek to hers, clenching his eyes shut, heart drumming as he claimed. "This way there is no doubt in anyone's mind to whom you belong."


	3. Surrender

**AN:** The next two drabbles are linked. Not part of the previous two. Michael POV.

* * *

**Surrender**

She tastes of the rain falling around us and candied strawberries; that sweet artificial, Lifesaver lip-gloss flavor that is usually overdone and cloying, but on her it's ambrosia, intoxicating and I can't seem to get enough.

This shouldn't be happening. I can't help myself.

Breaking our kiss, I stare down at silky, creamed-coffee skin flushed by the cold and passion, heavy, limpid chocolate eyes meet mine, drenched, tangled espresso strands clinging to rain-dotted cheeks and I have to catch my breath. Beautiful. So beautiful.

I have to taste her again.

Tangling fingers into wet locks, hot breaths mingle as I sink back into her mouth, steam curling around our bodies as they press together, rain soaked clothing adhering to sweltering skin. Her lips part invitingly and once again I'm lost, sweet honey and spice coats my tongue, slides down my throat as her tongue scrapes against my teeth, tangles with mine, ripping the air from my lungs like a sucker punch to the gut. It's amazing, it's consuming and it's so damned forbidden.

I need to stop this, but I can't.

This heat, fire, this passion, it's like a disease coursing through my blood, taking over every cell in my being until all that is left is an imprint of her. And if it means I get to drown in her sweet heat indefinitely, I don't want to be cured. I live for the soft sighs and whimpers that bubble over her lips, love knowing they're because of me, love that my lips and hands bring that hazy look to her eyes. Love the taste of her, that hitch to her breath, the flush to her skin.

Love her. God, do I love her.

Pressing her against the door to my apartment forcefully, I fumble with the lock, pausing for the slightest moment and pull back, knowing this is the last chance to stop before too much is said and done. Meeting my questing gaze with level, fiery ebony, a sensual smirk quirks her lips as she opens the door for me, taking the decision out my hands. Blood burning with predacious fire, a look reflected in my eyes judging by the way her breath catches, I smirk right back and push her through the door, kicking it closed behind me.

I am so going to hell. But she's worth it.


	4. Magnetic

**AN:** Liz POV of the events.

* * *

**Magnetic**

There are so many reasons why this shouldn't be happening, but staring into deep, glowing whiskey eyes, I can't seem to make myself care. I know I should fight his magnetism, the irresistible pull of honeyed kisses and sinfully soft, full lips. This is going to change our world irrevocably. My friends are going to hate me.

But I don't care.

It all started simply enough. We were out with those friends, under the guise of hanging out to blow off some steam after yet another crisis, which quickly escalated into a 'why can't we be together' whine fest. I sighed. He rolled his eyes. And then our eyes met, misery, exasperation and understanding reflecting back at each other.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He smirked and nodded inconspicuously towards the door, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Sneaking a quick look at our occupied 'dates,' both too busy arguing over who had it worse, I snickered and turned back to him, nodding subtly. Grinning at each other conspiratorially, we backed away quietly and once we hit to the doors made a break for it, through the doors, around the building and down the sidewalk, quickly leaving their pointless bickering behind.

Tipping my head to him, we shared another quiet smile and walking along in companionable silence, he looped his arm over my shoulders as I wrapped mine around his waist.

I had no idea where we were headed. I don't think he did either. It was just enough to get out into the cooling summer air and away from the expectations, the obligation and the exhausting suck of emotion that seemed to follow our lives lately. And there had been no ulterior motives that I'm aware. We were just two friends watching out for one another and needing to get away from the endless drama.

And then it happened.

A cool breeze picked up, whipping through our hair, making me snuggle deeper into his side and I nearly gasped aloud at the electrical thrum passing through my body when his hand slid over my bare shoulder as he tightened his hold. He looked down at me equally as startled, halting mid-stride as we stared at each other, our breaths growing shallow, his heart pounding against mine as he pulled me into his chest.

The night fairly crackled around us, echoing the hum of energy over my nerves and spine as callused fingers ran the length of my arms and his breath fanned against my face. We stood, transfixed as if we'd never really seen each other before and until that moment, I hadn't. Seen him that is.

But now, now I can't get him out of my head.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that, him lightly caressing my arms, my hands pressed to his chest and our lips just inches apart, suspended as static charged the air, a faint tinge of ozone and minerals scenting it. Humid air blanketed us, hugging our skin like a thick pelt, but it held nothing to pressing burn of his body against mine.

And then it began to rain.

Softly at first. As subtle and soft as the mouth that whispered over mine, so light and ephemeral I would have wondered if it'd been there at all if it wasn't for the tiny electric shocks prickling my skin as he pulled way and the salty heat clinging to my lips. A breath. A prelude. A tease. A question.

An answer.

And then deluge. Rivulets of water pouring over us, plastering thin cotton and denim to fevered skin as fingers sunk into golden brown waves and clung, lips pressed fervently, devoured, want, need, desire, love? spilling from our lips like fine port. Rich. Sweet. Fiery. Intoxicating. And I want to drink from his lips forever.

And then we pulled back, panting, our heads resting against each other for a moment before we smiled and laughed a little incredulously; wonder lighting our eyes. And then he grabbed my hand and we were running through the rain as fast as we could towards his hideaway, the excitement of the new path laid before us rushing through our blood.

And now we're here and his lips are on mine once more and it's all I've dreamed of, everything I've ever wanted and should avoid, deny the pull because it will hurt my friends and it _will_ change our world irrevocably.

But I don't want to. Because he's worth it.


	5. Retribution

**AN: **Next two are linked; one of my betas commented about the look Michael ends up shooting Liz when she admits to having met Rath before the Dupes confront them at the UFO Center and this was born.

* * *

**Retribution**

Shifting uncomfortably, Michael stared at his double blankly, his stoic façade belying the anger and distrust bubbling in his gut. Narrowing his gaze thoughtfully, he watched as his smirking twin flicked another lustful glance over Liz as he brushed past Michael to the office with Max in tow and licked his lips suggestively.

Scowling at the blatant come-on aimed towards the petite brunette, he stepped between the two, whiskey eyes frosting as the other man caught Michael's eye and smirked knowingly, snickering as he disappeared from sight. No one was supposed to look at her that way except him…err…his fearless leader.

Turning his back on his dupe momentarily, he fixed a contemplative expression on the object of his lust and pressed his lips in a thin line as she stared after Rath, wetting her lips and pressing her fingers to hot, pink cheeks. Clearing his throat pointedly, he waited for her to meet his eyes and cocked a brow, eyes narrowing further as she squirmed under his probing gaze and her own darted away guiltily.

"Care to share with the class, Parker?" he quipped acidly, crossing his arms over his chest, his feet planted shoulder-width apart and waited for an explanation, hoping it was anything other than what he was imagining. '_Lay of the land?_' What the hell had he meant by that? It better not mean what he'd term the lay of the land because he'd gladly beat his dupe to a bloody pulp if he laid one hand on her.

"Not particularly," she retorted snidely, meeting his eyes angrily, pressing her lips into a fine line and tossing her hair over her shoulder before turning away. Staring towards the office his double had entered, she chewed on her bottom lip, apparently lost in thought and his irritation with her mounted. So she thought to ignore his query? He shifted, about to cross over to the brunette when Lonnie let out a snort of laughter.

"Yo, so Rath did you?" she cracked, smiling maliciously at other girl, popping her gum obnoxiously and snorted once more when Liz flushed hotly, staring at her boots as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "Damn, Duke works fast."

"What?" Michael hissed quietly, dangerously, as his infuriated gaze swung back to the petite girl cringing at Lonnie's crass words and looked for all the world as if she wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole. Smoldering anger crackled through his veins as he imagined his…friend being taken by that…that…him. He was definitely going to kill him now.

"He did not!" Liz snapped hotly, sending Lonnie a quelling glance while studiously avoiding Michael's fiery gaze and shrugged carelessly, as if the current conversation didn't concern her in the least. Shuffling her feet, she licked her lips nervously and flicked her gaze back to the office as if drawn to the man inside by some invisible force. "He… um…just…kissed me. No big deal."

"He what?" Michael and Maria ground out together, one staring at her incredulously and the former looking murderous. Michael ignored Maria's outburst and continued glaring at Liz, clenching his fists to his sides as his thoughts whirled.

He knew that look. He'd seen it numerous times. That was the look of a woman who'd been thoroughly kissed and couldn't decide if she wanted it to happen again or if she should run like hell. Son of a bitch. Screw beating the other man, he was going to bludgeon him to death, preferably with a blunt object like a two by four. It was one thing to take backseat to Max, but he'd be damned that it'd happen with that two-bit punk.

Glowering, he startled as her words sank in and realization dawned. Rath kissed her, so she'd known that he'd been here for at least the day, if not longer and she hadn't said a word. That posed a bigger problem than Rath kissing her as much as it galled him.

"And you just forgot to mention that I had a double walking around town?" he said in a dark, dangerous tone, keeping his gaze leveled on her face to watch her reaction. She flinched slightly at his voice, averting her eyes to the ceiling as if drawing strength and then met his eyes uncomfortably.

"I…uh…didn't know that it was…um…Rath," she confessed weakly, biting her lower lip and looking away quickly, leaving the rest of her thought unspoken in the hopes he'd drop it. '_I thought it was you._'

She thought it was him? She thought it was him kissing her? He didn't know whether to feel flattered given her initial reaction (until she realized he was watching her and pretended disgust) or offended that she thought that skuzzy punk was him. But at the moment he was headed toward fascination that she seemed to like kissing him…errr…Rath.

No him. She thought she was kissing him and hadn't said a word to anyone given the apoplectic expression on Maria's face. He bet it was just the calm before the storm.

Ripping his eyes from Liz, he filed that away for further inspection later (like after he beat Rath bloody for touching her), he focused on a smirking Lonnie and moved towards her to get some his questions answered, pausing by Liz momentarily. Waiting until she tipped defiant eyes to his, he whispered for her ears only, "Expect a visit tonight."

Smirking as her eyes widened, her breath quickening and she swallowed thickly; he sauntered over to his sister's twin already formulating his plan to get even with his double. After that, he and a certain brunette had a few things to explore.


	6. Provoke

**AN:** Follow up to Retribution; Michael makes good on his promise.

* * *

**Provoke**

Quickly climbing up the fire escape, he pulled himself over the wall and onto her balcony, simmering with frustrated anger as nothing had gone as he'd planned. He had searched the entire town and still couldn't find his worthless dupe to give him the beating he richly deserved for touching the girl sitting before him, quietly curled up on her lawn chair with her journal on her lap.

He'd hoped that by avoiding her all day (and pounding on Rath), it would work out some of his frustration before confronting her. But life never turned out exactly how he expected, especially when it came to the petite brunette frowning as she scribbled in her little black book furiously. Seems like he wasn't the only one in a mood. Good. Maybe he'd get the fight he been spoiling for since she had admitted kissing his twin.

Scowling as resentment bubbled in his gut, he drummed his fingers against the wall impatiently and waited for her to acknowledge his presence, his mood growing blacker as the seconds ticked away. So they were going to play that game again? He'd be damned if he was going to put up with her blatant dismissal. Clearing his throat pointedly, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the low wall.

Smirking when fiery eyes flicked up and met his briefly before looking back down, he crossed one leg over the other and pressed his lips into a thin, stony line as she scrawled the last bit of whatever she felt the need to confess. Staring at the book, he remembered when he stole it to gain an understanding of her and instead, found it full of hearts and sickening candy-coated dreams about his fearless leader. That rankled more than he let on at the time. Of course, that was before she learned that Max wasn't quite the white knight he liked to portray.

Maybe he'd have to steal it again and catch up on his reading, find out what exactly went on in Liz Parker's mind now that the rosy glow had worn off and she was faced with the very real warts of her so-called fairytale romance. Was it still filled with bubble gum pipe dreams or had her desires taken a darker turn considering her reaction to Rath's kiss?

Licking his lips, he startled when she cleared her own throat pointedly and cursed his preoccupation as it gave her the momentary upper hand. But not for long. This was his interrogation. She was the one in the wrong, not him. Quelling the temptation to grin when she squirmed uncomfortably, he kept a faintly accusatory gaze leveled on her and waited until she grew uneasy enough to break the silence first.

"So which one are you?" she asked caustically, pinning him with a chagrinned glance as she gathered up her pens and snapped her journal closed, tipping her chin defiantly in his direction.

"Can't tell the difference, Parker?" he scoffed as he cocked his head, his eyes burning with whiskey-tinted fire. Studying her contemplatively, he clenched and unclenched his fingers, the knuckles cracking under the strain as a visual of his dupe pressing her against her locker and kissing her soundly flashed through his mind. Rath couldn't hide for long, he'd eventually track him down and when he did…it wasn't going to be pretty.

"There's a difference? Same face, same body, nearly the same attitude," she needled, cocking a brow at his querulous moue, beyond irritated with moody aliens after Max's nasty, obnoxious attitude all day. Yes, she got that seeing Kyle in her bed hurt, but he had no right to quibble. Sighing, she focused on Michael and continued, hoping to get this over with so she could take a hot bath and go to bed. "How am I to know?"

"The clothes? The hair?" he growled, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth at her flippant words as anger crackled over frayed nerves. He was wise enough to realize she was just testing his limits right now, seeing how far she could push him before he snapped. And damned if it wasn't both infuriating and arousing at the same time. "The lack of tattoos and piercings?"

"You can manipulate matter," she shrugged, purposely playing dumb to irritate him further. She knew it was Michael because Rath wouldn't have bothered with the acidic banter. He was more the type to proposition her crudely and then take what he wanted when she blew him off. "And clothes are easy to change, so that tells me nothing. For all I know you could be Rath in disguise."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he bristled, an irrational stab of jealousy burning in his gut as he watched her cheeks flush slightly and confirmation lit her eyes. The hell with that. He'd be damned if that punk honed in on his territory.

"Like to get molested against my will again?" she queried, rolling her eyes as she turned back to her journal dismissively and snickered under her breath, sneering. "Hardly."

"Was it?" he grit between clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes as he pushed off the wall and crossed the balcony to quietly tower over her, raking flaming bourbon orbs over her slight, bowed form. Her lack of reaction grated his raw nerves further.

"Was it what?" she retorted, flicking him an annoyed glance, startled to find him only a few paces away and hovering over her, watching her with that intense whiskey gaze that always sent a shiver down her spine. Heart thrumming in her chest, her breath stuttered and she unconsciously pulled back. When had he moved?

"Against your will," he queried darkly, flicking brooding caramel irises over her, a flicker of satisfaction flaring inside as he watched her unconscious retreat and he stepped closer, forcing her into a distinct disadvantage.

"What's it to you?" she snapped, staring him down and smirked when he merely glared at her, refusing to rise to the bait. Snorting, she clambered out of her chair and turned on her heel, walking towards her window, tired of this pointless inquisition, responding dismissively. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, it was against my will. Goodnight, Michael."

Quietly closing the distance between them, his hand shot out and clamped around her wrist, yanking her away from her window as he spun her around and pinned her against the brick wall just outside her room. Chest heaving with agitated breaths, he glowered at the pretty brunette and smirked when she squeaked in outrage, her own breath shallow as she threw her head back, raking a fiery glare over him.

"I'd almost believe that," he grunted breathlessly, his heart speeding up as he moved closer and invaded her space, each of his hands gently clutching a delicate wrist. Resting his head to hers briefly, he drew a deep breath and his eyes slid shut in agonized bliss as jasmine and rain teased his senses. God, her scent drove him crazy. "But I saw the way you watched him when you thought no one was looking."

"No," she denied softly, mouth running dry as he pulled back and fixed her with a gaze filled with a different kind of heat. Swallowing thickly, her breath caught, body quivering as he dropped one of her wrists and cupped her jaw, running a thumb over her trembling lips to silence her denial, molten caramel burning a line over flushed skin. Closing her eyes, she drew a shuddering breath as the soft caress shot electricity over her nerves.

"Yes," he hissed, trapping her against him and sliding his fingers under her chin, he tipped her head back, inhaling sharply as the fire in her eyes answered the question that had been plaguing him all day – she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Heart hammering, he recalled earlier taunts as his blood bubbled hotly through his veins and smirked wolfishly, issuing his challenge in a low, dangerous tone. "I know a way to prove who I am."

"What?" Her brow pinched, eyes hazy with confusion before widening apprehensively as comprehension dawned and she tried to squirm out his grasp, gasping in frustration when he kept her firmly pinned to his taut frame, sliding a thigh between her legs to pin her into wall. Her heart thudded in her ears as denim rubbed against bare skin roughly. "No, Michael, we can't."

"Really?" he taunted, breath quickening as her writhing set his senses aflame. Biting back a moan, he crushed her to him, dipping his face and pressed his nose to hers, bourbon orbs glittering, daring her to protest, to deny she wanted this so that he could prove her wrong. "Didn't stop you yesterday."

"I didn't…" she replied, her protest cut off by the press of warm, firm lips brushing against hers, stunning her into silence as a gasp tumbled out. Using it to his advantage, he deepened the kiss, delving his hands into her hair as he crushed their lips together and caressed her mouth with the tip of his tongue, pouring out all his frustrated desire in that devouring kiss. It was as passionate and demanding as Rath's, but different, softer and more possessive, addictive.

Her head swum as a connection opened between them and she was bombarded with feelings and scenes of the two of them over the two years they'd known each other – her standing up to him in the alley and his stunned admiration, him returning her journal and the longing, his arms wrapped around her when Max went missing and a sense of home.

But what surprised her were the hundreds of little moments she'd overlooked through the years – the appearance of a pretty stone when she was going through her geologist phase was no longer a mystery, the battered copy of a favorite book gone missing, the frustration of watching Max hurt her, the desire to stay away and yet the need to be close to her. Gasping as he pulled back, she stared at him in awe at the wealth of emotion he'd revealed, panting shallowly.

"So have you figured it out?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her ear, trying to quell the desire to tease the soft skin and failing. Brushing his mouth against the tender lobe, he smiled when her breath hitched softly and her throat convulsed, molten chocolate irises sliding shut at the caress. Hovering over her mouth, he slowly slid his hand over her arm and wrapped it around her waist, pressing her to him as glowing amber drifted over her upturned face lazily.

"Figured out what?" she murmured breathlessly, slowly opening her eyes and watching him with coyly through her lashes, her fingers digging into his shoulders at his assault. Flicking her gaze down to his mouth, she licked her lips nervously and gasped when she inadvertently licked the warm, soft flesh only centimeters from her own, eliciting a small groan from him as well.

"Who I am," he responded quietly, smoldering whiskey ensnaring nearly blackened, coffee eyes once more as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Sliding his hand over her jaw to the juncture of her neck, he ran his thumb over her rapidly thrumming pulse, watching it flutter beneath his touch with rapt fascination. Meeting her gaze, he tangled his fingers in the cool silk resting on the back of her neck, pulling her up until their noses butted, their lips a whisper apart.

"Yes," she breathed against his lips, sliding her hands along his jaw to tangle in thick sandy waves, fitting soft curves to firm planes as her eyes fluttered shut, a sweet heat coursing through her veins. Purring in the back of her throat as he stroked her neck gently, she nearly whimpered with frustration when he held off, marveling the recent turn of events and admitted. "I'd know you anywhere."

"Good," he murmured, brushing his lips over hers softly before crushing her against him and pressing her into the wall, hitching a soft thigh over his hip as he sank against her body, the other hand tangling in soft strands as he molded his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss unlike anything he'd felt before. "Don't ever mistake me again, Parker."


	7. Revelation

**AN:** This was actually part of the **Forbidden Dreams** series at first, but then things changed and it no longer fit the universe, so it became a stand alone drabble.

* * *

**Revelation**

"You're in love with him," Maria grinned, comprehension dawning as amused green eyes watched her best friend of twenty years shift uncomfortably on her barstool. Setting down her drink, she cocked her head as a wash of pink stole over the brunette's cheeks, her chicory eyes darting to the pool tables once more and Maria laughed, her friends nerves the past month quickly becoming apparent.

She had dragged Liz away from the others tonight, hoping to uncover the reason her friend had been so distant and jumpy lately, worried that she was still hung up on Max despite her protests. But she hadn't expected this development when Liz finally loosened up enough (well, after plying her with a couple of drinks) and started complaining about her latest disagreement with Michael.

"What?" Liz asked, her brow furrowing as she ripped her eyes away from the man in question, frowning as she slowly swirled her wine around her glass. Confusion clouding her eyes, she focused back on the girls at her side and bit her lip as they chuckled, uncertain what about her complaints had been so funny and where Maria had gotten the misguided notion that she…no, no way.

"Michael," Maria clarified, raising her brows as the brunette gasped, her mouth gaping slightly and shook her head vehemently. Oh, sweet denial, how do I love thee, she thought and couldn't help but snort at her friend's sputtering, reiterating so Liz wouldn't mistake what she was saying. "You're in love with Michael."

"What, Maria…no," Liz choked, setting her glass of wine down on the bar, her eyes widening incredulously, a small flutter of apprehension stirring in her stomach as she twirled those thoughts around in her mind. Darting her eyes around the dimly lit bar, she licked her lips before skittering back to the blond nervously, flushing as her friend's words took hold. "No, I'm not."

"You are," Maria crowed, laughing heartily as she reading the truth in her friend's reaction. Looking over Liz's head at the alien, she tapped her finger to her lip thoughtfully, her grin widening as she considered his actions around her pretty friend lately, all too aware of what they meant having been on the receiving end of his bumbling, but sweet courtship. "I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Maria, it's not like that. He's just…a friend," Liz protested, her cheeks heating further as she stared at her hands, unable to meet the other woman's far too knowing gaze. Sliding a glance over to Tess hoping she'd get a little support in that direction, she huffed when she met the blonde's equally amused glance. Turning back to Maria, she continued firmly, pushing the slightly uncomfortable thought away and nodded decisively. "A very good friend. You know I'd never betray you like that. He's just…Michael."

"I mean yes, he is attractive and sweet, can be charming when he wants to be and is too beautiful by half," Liz conceded, her brow furrowing as she recalled their latest argument at the Crashdown, her breath hitching slightly as she recalled how he had all but pinned her to the lockers. By the time it had wound down, she couldn't even remember how it had started in the first place and muttered under breath, her voice not quite a certain as before. "Frustrating too, obstinate and, God, he drives me nuts half the time…but love? No…no…I couldn't be?"

Maria cocked her brow, watching her friend get caught up in her own little Michael world and bit back another giggle at the brunette's absorption. Oh, she had it bad; she was so toast. Exchanging an amused look with Isabel and Tess, she waited for the other girl to stop babbling long enough to get a word in.

"Liz…_Liz_…" Maria called, breaking through her nervous ramble, shaking her shoulder lightly and snickering when the brunette bit her lip thoughtfully. "It's ok. I'm happy for you, for you both. Michael and I have been over for years and I can't think of a better person for him. I'm very happy with Billy."

"But…" Liz murmured, the fluttering in her stomach growing stronger when she thought of him, feeling as if a hundred butterflies were flitting around in it. Taking a long, deep drag from her glass, her mind reeled as she thought back to earlier in the evening when she'd been certain he was going to kiss her before he pulled back and stormed away.

"No buts, chica" Maria refuted gently, shaking her head at the obvious denial still etched into Liz's face and sighed. Michael so owed her for what she was about to do, because he must be going crazy trying to get her friend to wake up. Hell, she just found out and she wanted to shake some sense into her. "Now repeat after me, I am…"

"Maria…." Liz whined, slightly exasperated with her continued persistence and ran a hand through her hair uncomfortably as she turned in her seat, glancing over at the pool tables and catching Michael's eye, squirming slightly as he watched her intently.

"Liz…" Maria countered, garnering the petite brunette's attention once more as Liz's eyes danced away from Michael skittishly and Maria exhaled loudly, sneaking a quick peek at the boys to find Michael, Billy and Alex talking as Kyle racked. Glaring as Liz rolled her eyes and tried to slip away, she grabbed here friend's arm and stared at her pointedly. "Now say it…I am…"

"Fine…I am" Liz huffed, her tone sulky as she flicked an impatient glance at her best friend and swallowed thickly when the blonde's lips compressed, finally getting slightly irritated with her.

"In love with Michael," Maria coached, watching Liz carefully, knowing she was breaking through her defenses just by her tone and actions.

"Maria…this…this is stupid," Liz complained, her shoulders tensing as her friend continued to push her into admitting something she had been skirting for the past month for the good of everyone involved. Leaning against the bar, she downed the last of her wine and signaled the bartender for another, sensing she was going to need it.

"Say it! I'm in love with Michael," Maria commanded, her hand clamping on Liz's with a surprisingly firm grip before she could grab the glass and use it to avoid this conversation, barely refraining from rolling her eyes at her friend's stubbornness.

"Fine, I'm in love with Michael," Liz snapped, saying it louder than she intended, cringing when the music reached a lull at that very moment and her words reverberated through the room. Flicking a glance over to the boys, praying they hadn't heard, she groaned when Michael's head snapped up in surprise and his dark, interested gaze bounced between the girls curiously. Scrambling off the stool, she shot her friend a heated glance and hissed. "Happy?"

"Nah uh, you aren't going anywhere missy," Maria challenged, stepping in front of her friend, her lips quirking as she watched the heat build in Michael's eyes as he studied Liz with a satisfied smile and lightly shoving a snickering Alex into Billy, strode across the room purposefully, intent on reaching the brunette before she scurried away once more.

"Maria…" Liz trailed off, her tone slightly panicky as she caught swift movement in her peripheral vision and shoved past her friend rudely, knowing she'd have to deal with the blonde's temper later, but too intent on making it out the door before Michael caught up to care. Crossing the room swiftly, she squeaked when a hand wrapped around her wrist, yanking her against a solid chest as Michael used the momentum of his pursuit to pin her against the wall in a disturbingly familiar fashion.

"Going some where, Parker?" he rasped silkily, his head dipping until their noses nearly touched, his hair falling around them like a curtain, cocooning them as his hand slid up her arm slowly, chasing a trill of desire through her body to cup her cheek. Breath hitching as his thumb traced her lips, she licked her lips nervously, inadvertently wetting the full, pink mouth hovering over hers and gasped when he growled in response, weaving his fingers into her hair as he cradled her skull.

"M-mic…" she stammered, her words cutting off abruptly as his mouth crashed against hers, using her surprise to his advantage and deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue skillfully into the warm, wine-tinged recess of her mouth, eliciting a breathy moan past her lips. Sliding her hands up over his chest, she clutched at the back of his shirt desperately, crawling into firm, taut planes as their mouths fused together into a devouring kiss that rocked her senses, liquid fire exploding through her veins on impact.

Groaning, Michael slid his hands down her body impatiently, molding sweat-kissed, soft flesh against him, pulling back only long enough to suck in a breath of air before attacking her mouth once more. Grasping her thighs, he yanked her up his body and hooked a leg over each hip as he sunk between her thighs, so intent on tasting her, savoring the way her mouth felt under his, that he was oblivious to their cheering and laughing friends.

Drawing back when air finally became an issue, he pressed his brow to hers, his breath coming in ragged pants as he stared down at flushed cheeks and smoky ebony eyes covetously, one hand cupping the nape of her neck. Brushing his lips over hers fervently, his eyes slid half-mast as she met him with equal fervor, demanding quietly against pink, velvet skin, "Say it again."

"I love you," she whispered, shivering slightly when he crushed her against him fully, his lips finding hers once more in a searing kiss, her bones melting under his heated assault, her mind only half-aware that they were headed towards the door as he mumbled, "About damn time you admitted it, woman."


	8. Balance

**AN:** Another that was sparked by a conversation with my beta Whimsicality. She does spark my muse far too often, which leads it to being far to active. Evil wench. ;)

* * *

**Balance**

"It's you," Michael whispered reverently, his heart hammering in his chest as he stared at the petite brunette standing on the desert plain opposite him, fidgeting on one of the spokes of the wheel beneath their feet. Inhaling sharply, he took a hesitant step towards her, the dizzy haze that had suffused his head and the tight, hot, fevered flush of his skin since the sweat lodge, clearing the moment she stepped onto the symbol of life and balance. "You came for me."

"W-what am I doing here?" Liz asked quietly, confusion clouding her eyes as she turned in a small circle, her bright chocolate gaze flicking over the barren desert landscape questioningly before she turned to face him. Scanning him for signs of illness, she nearly signed with relief as bewildered, yet relieved whiskey eyes met hers rather than the blank white that had stared at her unseeingly just hours before. "Where are the others?"

"What others?" he asked quietly, uncertain of what she was talking about but brushing it aside in his relief and joy at seeing her there. He had felt so lost, wandering the desert in helpless confusion until she had joined him, her presence a soothing balm to his jangled nerves. Flicking his eyes over her, he licked his lips unconsciously, his body jolting with heat as he took in the thin, short, silk sheath that clung to curves he had never noticed before and his blood burned with the curious need to touch her, to claim her in every way and frowned slightly at the thought.

"Maria, Alex…the others in the group…" she murmured in confusion, her gaze sliding over him contemplatively, taking in the black knit shirt and pants that hugged taut, muscled planes and her body shook with need, a hot ripple of desire spiraling from her core, spilling into her bloodstream and catching every cell on fire. Ripping her gaze from his, her heart stuttered as she felt a confusing magnetic current wrap around her, tugging at her tauntingly and whispering in a seductive lilt as he watched intently. What was going on? "They went into the circle, but River Dog held me back, saying my fear might interfere with your balance."

"Yet you're here," he reasoned, walking along his spoke to the middle of the wheel, legs splayed shoulder width apart as he held out his hand, willing her to come to him and smiled in satisfaction when she turned, walking along the spoke hesitantly, curious chocolate eyes watching him carefully as she came to a standstill in front of him. Her hair danced on the wind, sable waves spilling down her back as the thin white silk of her dress clung to every subtle curve, molding against sun-kissed flesh enticingly.

Licking his lips, he traced a line over her arm slowly, startling when electricity shot along her body at his light, gliding touch, a warm flush of desire spilling between them both as his fingers curled over her left bicep, pulling her gently into the cradle of his body. Breath hitched, he swallowed thickly and jolted when a flash of heat burned his hand, forcing him to hastily drop her arm, his heart thundering when he looked down at it and spied an ancient symbol etched into the golden flesh.

"Michael, what…" she murmured breathlessly, staring at the mark, her face scrunched in bewilderment before she tipped her face to his in askance and licked her own lips nervously, her own heart speeding up as she realized just how close they were standing. Swaying slightly, she reached out to steady herself, her own hand falling onto his bicep, gasping when heat flared from within her, marking him with a similar symbol, only opposite in colorization. "W-what's happening."

"Balance," he whispered in wonder, his face flicking over her upturned face in awe as he slid his hands over her arms, stroking bared, silky shoulders for a moment before rising to cup her jaw gently, long callused fingers framing, dwarfing the delicate lines of her face. Tilting her head back, he slowly dipped his head, dark, liquid honey-tinted irises watching her intently as their lips hovered together, their damp, heavy breaths mingling for a drawn out moment as he read the acceptance in her eyes and groaning, he sunk into her parted mouth ravenously.

Golden light spilled out of them as their lips meshed, trickling over their body in soft, caressing waves as their mouths fused together heatedly and he slid his arms around her, slowly crushing her against his body as his tongue slid over her bottom lip with sultry entreaty. Inhaling sharply when her lips parted further in invitation, he plunged his tongue into the sweet, minty oasis as he clutched her to him, devouring her mouth with deep, languid strokes, every soft brush of their bodies stoking the heat building in him, whispering reverently as he pulled away.

"It was you all along…why didn't I see it until now?"


	9. Goal

**AN: **This is a rare, sacrificial Max on my part; usually I like to cast him as the villain or moving on with his 'destiny.' Not sure why it works out that way. But anyway, a twist on Future Max. Polar notes.

* * *

**Goal**

It happened again. He couldn't believe it. Despite everything they had done to prevent the end of the world, it was upon them again. Only this time it was her that died in his arms instead of Michael.

As much as he loves her, wants to spend the rest of his life with her, it's not worth the consequences. So this time, instead of going to her before the Gomez concert, he went to Michael before she ever found out about them.

He knows Michael has always loved her. He's always seen the longing looks that he tried to cover up. He knows by pushing Michael to save her, he'll lose her forever. But twice now their union has lead to disaster and he'd rather see her with his brother and alive than watch the life seep from her eyes.

It took forever to convince him of who he was since this Michael had yet to learn how to open up, but finally he believed and agreed to help stop his younger self from saving Liz, convinced him to save her himself.

Which is how he ended up here, crouched at back room door window, watching Michael and his younger self watch the pretty brunette that's held their hearts for years. His younger self was oblivious to the coming events, but Michael was tense, ever vigilant, watching the gunman through the corner of his eye, waiting for the words I gave him as a prompt to get her out of there.

Then Michael is in action and he's forced to scurry behind a door as his brother runs over to her, pushing her into the back out of harms way, almost blowing his cover. Pressing her to the far wall, he holds her there, the bullet launching just seconds after they make it behind closed doors. She jumps as the shot goes off and she looks at her savior in amazement. She's safe. He's safe. And they're staring at each other like they've never seen each other before as she thanks him breathlessly.

Pain constricts his heart as he sees the bond bloom between them. But it's worth it. They'll all live. His younger self will eventually let go and won't fight Tess's pull when she shows up. Liz will live to find a different love and he'll fade into the night, never to remember what it was like to love her.


	10. Heartaches and Dreams series

**AN:** A set of connecting true drabbles (meaning they are all exactly 100 words each sans the title and the italicized text which is only to give the prompt each piece was based on) called the **Heartaches and Dreams** series.

* * *

**Broken Vow**

Hollow. That's how he made her feel every time he looked at her absently, smiling benignly, not even kissing her cheek, but the air next to it as he left.

As if she were substance-less, a ghost, a wisp, nothing more than a curl of smoke, nothing more than a faded dream; clenching her eyes, tears rained over golden cheeks as she wondered when this chasm developed.

Cold reality set in – useless lies, the great promise tarnished, the sacred vow broken as he hurried to his new love, making new promises and dreams, leaving her to face the void.

_Based on the prompt: Empty_

* * *

**Fragile**

Breakable, fragile, brittle – they were not the words he would have associated with her all those years ago when she stood before him defiantly, eyes glowing with fierce bronze light despite the way her body trembled.

She had been so alive, flushed cheeks, red lips, glowing skin and the bright shine of innocence still clinging to the soft curve of her cheek - beautiful in heart, mind and body.

Still was despite his pseudo brother's systematic destruction of her life and confidence; but so delicate, weightless, broken, he was afraid she'd blow away; she'd disappear before his very eyes.

_Based on the prompt: Shell_

* * *

**The Taste of Freedom**

She looked around the room once more, the echo of anger, tears, heartaches filling her ears, taunting her as she shut the bag with a decisive snick, moving it to the door with the rest of her luggage.

He had berated, accused, cried, begged and then closed down as he always did when he couldn't accept the truth right in front of him. Once it would have moved her until she cajoled, pleaded, tempted, beguiled and then caved, promising to repent.

But pretty words no longer touched her; she didn't care for grand 'romantic' gestures. She was finally free.

_Based on the prompt: Limit_

* * *

**Blue Notes**

He studied her quietly from the shadows, bathed in blue moonlight, as she stared idly out the window, the soft lighting casting a halo over her hair and sighed as his eyes danced away, fixing blindly on the wall.

She'd come to him ten nights ago, seeking sanctuary, deep mourning yet firm resolve etched in chocolate eyes, water trails drying to her cheeks as she announced she was through wasting her tears on a man that deserved none.

Leaning against the door, he turned caramel irises to her, wondering if he would ever understand what was hidden behind that mask.

_Based on the prompt: Blue_

* * *

**Not So Shining Armor**

He didn't wear white, didn't carry a sword or lance, although she could easily picture him in armor; just not of the shiny variety as he would say it would attract too much attention and defeat the point of stealth.

He never flew to her rescue unnecessarily, or tried to slay her dragons; he didn't coddle or treat her like glass or trap her in an ivory tower, but handed her a weapon and told her to march, forced her to stand on her own two feet.

But despite the rough edges, in her eyes, he stood above the rest.

_Based on the prompt: Champion_

* * *

**Music To My Ears**

It was music to his ears, that light, sweet lilt spilling over the edge of the sofa where she'd curled up, the notes creeping over his skin like a caress, teasing a smile over full lips.

It'd been far too long since he'd heard that laugh, unrestrained, unfettered and full of joy as if reverberating out of her very soul; not the strained, broken chuckle that he'd become used to over the months they'd shared an apartment.

Eyes twinkling, he teased her foot again, just to hear it once more, his grin deepening as two gazes met in shared mirth.

_Based on the prompt: Melody_

* * *

**Quiet Moments**

She stared idly over his arm, leaning lightly into his side as he sketched the scene before them, his face a mask of concentration as fingers flew over the page, in complete awe of the beauty that emerged from those powerful hands.

Licking her lips, her breath stuttered and she blushed as intense whiskey irises lifted from the sketchbook momentarily, meeting her own for a moment before she looked down, embarrassed to be caught watching him again, missing his quiet smirk.

Looking up, her heart pounded and nose scrunched as he smeared charcoal onto it, laughing heartily at her expression.

_Based on the prompt: Heal_

* * *

**Unfulfilled Desires**

Drops chased over golden hills and settled into bronzed valleys, places he shouldn't be observing, but couldn't help himself, as she rose from the water, unaware that he'd accidentally walked into the room.

Breath caught in his throat, he ripped covetous eyes away and clenched a fist, fire rippling over his senses as he quickly backed out of the room five seconds too late and leaned a damp brow against the cool wood barrier, heart pounding as a low groan ripped through his throat and tore away, swearing to put it out of his mind.

It was; they were impossible.

_Based on the prompt: Water_

* * *

**Beautiful Mystery**

Lying on their blanket, she watched him through sable lashes, her heart thrumming as he closed his eyes and tipped his face to the sun, tawny waves tumbling over his shoulders, lighting with golden fire. Beautiful.

Wetting parched lips, she closed her eyes, mind a cacophony that churned violently inside, taunting and confounding her usual logical thought patterns.

He was a delicious enigma - bold yet modest, brusque yet gentle, fearless yet cautious – a puzzle that tempted yet terrified, making her stomach jump, blood pulse and left her nerves unsettled. Just when had she fallen in love with him?

_Based on the prompt: Mysterious_

* * *

**Flash Point**

Fire rippled over his senses, searing its way over raw nerves and heated his blood to near incineration as her lips descended, crushing against his, her damp mouth moving over his sweetly, softly at first, then picking up in intensity as he dragged her into the cradle of his body.

Devouring the moist, pink flesh hungrily, he gripped her tightly, flipping her over onto her back, pinning her deeper into the couch cushions, sweat-kissed curves melting into firm, muscled plains as he rocked against her, his mind whirling at the implications of her actions.

God, could this really be happening?

_Based on the prompt: Flame_

* * *

**Sweet Treat**

She stared at the tiny, twine-wrapped box sitting on her desk and opened it, a smile breaking across her face to find it filled to the brim with the decadent candies that had become her favorite treat, and obsession, since their first kiss.

Plucking one out, she ripped into the cellophane gleefully and popped the salted caramel into her mouth, eyes closing in bliss as the flavors burst over her palate. Sucking on the confection, she moaned softly as it slid down her throat and he chuckled, replacing the sweet with her true addiction – his soft, full, warm lips.

_Based on the prompt: Candy_

* * *

**New Beginning**

Pulling a black box from his jacket pocket, he flicked the lid back, staring at the bauble that was about to change his life indefinitely and heart pounding in his ears, blood pulsing, he sunk to one knee and staring up into ebony eyes, he took her hand in his. Licking his lips nervously, he took a deep, shaky breath and stomach swirling; he smiled tremulously.

"I love you, marry me?" he whispered, throat clogging with the emotion.

"Yes," she replied giddily, swallowing thickly and smiling as he slid the ring on her finger, eyes shining with happiness.

_Based on the prompt: Charm_

* * *

**I Thee Wed**

Smoothing down the thick, creamy fabric, she stared at herself in the full length mirror, this dress so different from her first, its simple, elegant lines and smattering of lace and beading more suitable for who she was today; a woman grown, not a child bride.

Picking up the gauzy veil, she smiled radiantly, her eyes sparkling with life, cheeks tinted pink, red lips glistening and her skin glowing, this time with love instead of innocence as she sank onto her stool gracefully and tilted her head as her mother pinned it in place, heart fluttering in anticipation and joy.

_Based on the prompt: Lace_

* * *

**Pink and Blue**

Whiskey eyes misted, shining with wonder as he slid his hand over the delicate curve of her stomach, the bump smooth and warm under his hand, glowing softly as he connected to his children for the first time, their faint buzz of life rippling over his senses. Swallowing thickly, he tipped his face to hers, a wide smile spreading over his face as curious chocolate eyes met his.

"Well?" she asked, nudging at him impatiently, huffing when he pretended to think it over, a teasing light in his eyes.

"Two," he whispered. "A boy and a girl."

_Based on the prompt: Blessing_


	11. Secret Cravings series

**AN:** A series of true drabbles (exactly 100 words each) called the **Secret Cravings** series. My story **Polar Forces** was based on this series of drabbles.

* * *

**Lover's Point**

She stood at the water's edge, feet sunk into the sand, a warm summer breeze caressing her skin, tossing molasses strands through the magnolia-tinged air.

Creamy lace splayed against golden skin, sliding over subtle curves as she traveled moonlit shores, the soft fabric billowing as she flicked cool, ebony eyes over the night.

Breath snagging, her heart thrummed as the bayou came alive, its magic, electrical passion weaving an irresistible spell, heating the blood within her veins.

And closing her eyes, a shiver danced along sweat-kissed skin as she capitulated to the moon's call, driving her to his waiting place.

_Based on the prompt: Lace_

* * *

**Ancient Magic**

The tempo of his heart increased, pounding out a steady rhythm as magic rode the night, the fire raging through his bloodstream consuming, calling him to her side.

He shuddered, unable to resist the flow of ancient power, set into motion by a little known or understood alignment of stars and planets, singing to a long forgotten part of his being.

Caught in its magnetic force, he sought the cool banks of the river, entranced by the electric charge of the air and the lilting voice filling his head with her song, reeling him into the lover's dance once more.

_Based on the prompt: Ignite_

* * *

**Night Bewitched**

Raising her arms in homage, she sighed as the balmy night surrounded her, clinging to her skin like a sweltering cloak, inciting that underlying bequeathment that was not quite human, a humming 'other' that lacked definition.

It was this moiety that enticed her to this time and place, seeking out the nameless reveler called to worship, honor and embrace the voltaic forces dancing on the wind.

Blood pulsing, lace and silk slid from her lithe frame, pooling at her feet as she descended, unapologetic, unabashedly into sultry waters, clear drops raining over her head, drawing her further into rapturous enchantment.

_Based on the prompt: Connection_

* * *

**Warrior's Wish**

Water caressed her body, face tipped reverently into its cascading stream, its liquid embrace encompassing golden curves, making his mouth water for silken, honeyed flesh.

Heart beating wildly, a slow, burning ache built, catching every cell afire as he scented her; an edge of portent sliding over his spine as she revealed her eyes, brilliant chocolate alight with bronze fire.

It should surprise him, her unmasking; yet she'd been his heart's desire, with whom he'd hoped to celebrate the ancient ways. Licking his lips, cotton slid off broad shoulders, falling carelessly as she opened her arms to him in invitation.

_Based on the prompt: Crave_

* * *

**Just a Kiss?**

Sweet. Lips laced with candied strawberries and warm vanilla, full, lush and so unbelievably sweet, melted against his, branding every cell with her intoxicating imprint.

Chocolate. His lips reminded her of the purest, dark chocolate, tinged with a trace of spice and the faintest hint of smoke – rich, decadent, irresistible.

Red Hot. He sunk deeper into her mouth; the sharp burst of cinnamon dancing over his palate rocking his senses as tongues teased, mated.

Divinity. Heaven, bliss; riding their bloodstreams at the first, hesitant press of lips; secret desires actualized, impossible dreams become reality - a new life forged.

_Based on the prompt: Candy_

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

Crystalline, cool drops slid over her form, trailing over hills and valleys, chased by soft lips, the velvet rasp of tongue and callused hands.

Renewed – she tipped her head, back pressed to the wall, an offering to cleansing rivulets caressing, purging the taint from her heart and soul.

Reformed – by his fervid touch, the blazing heat of bourbon irises, the fevered press of firm, dominating planes and her warrior's demanding, passionate kiss.

Reborn – in the blinding heat rippling from the core of their beings, exploding over bare skin in waves of wicked pleasure, melting the ice within.

_Based on the prompt: Water_

* * *

**Rapture's Song**

Sweat-kissed mocha skin quivered, flushing a pale, shell pink under the fiery scorch of rough hands and intense, hypnotic whiskey eyes, edged with water-laced lashes.

Sighing breathlessly, rose-tipped, slim fingers sunk into firm, water-beaded flesh, gleaming in the soft, white moonlight as her warrior lowered her onto the moss-covered bank.

Velvet lips crushed, covering hers as his soft, damp breath filled her with unimaginable fire, expanding through her blood, setting alight a soul once lost.

Aflame, the lovers' bodies entwined, meshed, coiling around one another as heat surged out into the night, spirits touched and burned, singing desire's timeless melody.

_Based on the prompt: Flame_

* * *

**Polar Forces**

"I should be surprised it's you," he whispered, lips teasing the curve of her throat, tongue laving her thrumming pulse, reveling in her hitched whimper.

"Yet, it makes sense," he concluded, callused hands caressing smooth skin as firm, hot flesh pressed her into the cool soil, chills rippling over her spine.

"Why do you say that?" she murmured, breath catching as brandy irises watched her with a predacious gleam.

"Yin yang, light and dark; male, female, fire and ice – we balance," he reasoned as lips met, drawing her into a dance as old as time.

_Based on the prompt: Balance_


	12. Shake

**AN: **The next several drabbles are all connected.

* * *

**Shake**

He leaned over, unable to resist pressing his face near the shiny, ebony tresses cascading over her shoulders and breathed in the soft scent that always danced around her, momentarily distracted from his purpose. It was a smell that haunted his dreams. Clenching his trembling hands tightly, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the waves of vanilla, jasmine and rain teasing his senses, making it nearly impossible to restrain his impulse to pull her into his arms.

Letting out a shaky breath, he bit back a groan, wondering why he was determined to torment himself this way. He was supposed to be delivering a message to the girl from his fearless leader, not envisioning the many ways he could make her body tremble under his hands. He was so damned. He had to stop this obsession before he got burned.

Trying to steady himself, his head snapped up when she spun around as she closed her locker and faced him, a surprised smile lighting her eyes, completely shattering his attempt to pull back and rebuild that wall. Staring into her eyes, he reeled when he saw an answering flicker of heat shimmer in those bright, chocolate irises before it was squelched and shuddered in response, the earth quaking beneath his feet as his world tipped on its axis.

Licking his lips, he blinked and shook his head, convinced he'd imagined that heated glint, nearly snorting aloud at the ridiculous thought. She'd never go for someone like him when she already had the white knight. Although, they weren't and hadn't been together in a year and Max seemed determined to follow destiny.

"Michael?" she murmured tentatively, eyes widening as he turned to her and unconsciously leaned closer, noting the fine tremor that ran through her body at his proximity. Maybe he hadn't imagined it. Crowding her back against her locker, his blood burned at her soft, sharp inhaled breath and he swallowed thickly, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest intently.

Cupping her elbow, he pulled her closer and threw caution to the wind, snaking his arm around her waist. Flicking his eyes over her startled face, he smirked as heat flared once more, burning even brighter in coffee-tinted eyes and crushed her to him, dipping his head to capture her lips in a sweet, tentative first kiss.

On second thought, maybe it was time to shake things up instead.


	13. Toss

**Toss**

He'd watched her all night, those soulful, intent caramel eyes sliding over her body lingeringly, suffusing her body with a sweet, hot ache everywhere they touched and had made her head swim, her blood rush, pounding out a searing tempo through her veins. Reminding her, without words, of what she'd only had but a taste of this afternoon.

He'd driven her completely crazy with his heated scrutiny, making work difficult and sleep elusive when she finally escaped his silent seduction. Not that it mattered. Even with his eyes off her, she continued to obsess about that stolen kiss in front of her locker, leaving her weak and needy, desperate to quench the fire he'd stirred inside.

Tossing in her bed restlessly, she stared at the ceiling, reliving the intensity of it and sighed, thankful it wasn't a school night because there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. Not with the memory of his caresses branded into her skin, the feel of those soft lips sliding over her neck. Who knew that someone so intense could be so gentle?

Flushing slightly, she couldn't believe she'd gotten that carried away in the middle of the hallway like that, his lips acting like a drug and drawing her deep into his web. Thank God the bell had already rang and most of their classmates, other the couple of stragglers that tittered as he drug her into the eraser room and slammed her against the door, had been in class.

But God, those passionate moments in his arms…were…indescribable. Even now, lying in her bed, she couldn't find the words to express how much he'd made her burn. All she knew was she wanted it to happen over and over and over again.

Shifting uncomfortably at her heated thoughts, she threw the blanket off her sweltering skin and flipped one more time, squirming as the abrasive material scraped against her still tingling skin. Damn the man, he was like a disease, infecting her blood and searing her from the inside out. And he knew it. Which is why he kept his distance all night and left with a sexy, knowing smirk without even trying to steal another kiss.

The lines clearly drawn, the ball was now in her court. He'd made the first move and was leaving it up to her to either pursue his unvoiced challenge or go back to being the controlled good girl everyone expected. The image she desperately wanted to shed, but was far too frightened to do on her own. Damn, he was lethal.

But for another feel of his lips on hers, she might be able to do it.

Temptation warring with expectation, she tossed her sheet aside and slipped out of bed, debating all of thirty seconds before snapping to action. Decision made, she grabbed the nearest clothing, a pair of indigo jean shorts and purple tank top and threw them on before sliding her feet into white sneakers. Grabbing a blue hoodie, she climbed out her window and marched over to the fire escape.

She was going to make him eat that smirk.


	14. Haunt

**Haunt**

Lying on his couch, he stared at the ceiling reliving his actions of earlier, his body thrumming with desire, aching to corner the pretty brunette who's haunted his thoughts all day. Rubbing the side of his neck, he smirked appreciatively remembering the sting of teeth as she marked him. He always knew there was an untapped fire burning under that cool, collected exterior; had relished making her lose control, ripping away her good girl persona, leaving her disheveled and wanting.

Of course it was a double-edged sword, as it left him burning for more, aching to sink his body against hers with her pinned beneath him as he explored more of that soft, silky mocha skin that he only had a small sampling of in the eraser room. He had no idea what possessed him to do that, but he certainly wasn't about to complain with the result.

The feel of her hands on his bare skin set him afire, burning him from the inside out and permanently imprinted him with her mark. Dragging his hand through his tawny waves, his breath hitched and he stifled a small moan as he remembered those soft, sweet lips on his, trailing along his jaw and over his neck. He couldn't help wondering how they'd feel running over his body; the girl was driving him insane.

It unnerved him to discover how well her body fit to his, almost as if they had been made with each other in mind, a matched pair, interlocking pieces to a puzzle. It rattled him to a degree he couldn't begin to fathom at how natural and right she felt in his arms. Like she was meant to be there, like she was always meant to be his.

Watching her prance around in that snug, short uniform had been torture tonight, the pale green material clinging to the soft curves he itched to feel under his hands again and rising up temptingly when she leaned over to wash tables. It made him want to walk up behind her, press her into the counter, slide his hands up under her skirt and…do things he shouldn't be thinking about since she wasn't around to act on them.

He'd been so tempted to grab her tonight, drag her back into break room and continue his heated exploration of her mouth and the gentle curves he'd only discovered today. Instead he held back, fighting the urge and drove himself crazy watching her all night; albeit ruffling her feathers and bringing a cute flush to her cheeks.

It had been especially difficult when Paulie had flirted with her and dared place a hand on her hip, taking all his willpower to stay in the kitchen and he barely refrained from pouncing on him and beating him senseless for touching his girl. Because whether she realized it or not, she was his.

Frowning darkly, he wondered if leaving things in her court had been the best idea. She'd yet to back down to a challenge, but the last thing he needed was a bunch of Paulies hovering around her, just waiting for an opportunity to slip in under his nose and steal her away from him. He'd be damned if he allowed that to happen.

Shoving his hands through his hair impatiently, he sat up and scowled at that thought. He'd give her a few more minutes to seek him out and then the hell with it, he'd hunt her down and make sure she realized there was no running from him and what was brewing between the two of them.


	15. Bluff

**Bluff**

He's not quite sure how he ended up here. But he wasn't going to complain.

The last thing he remembers for sure was his petite, brunette spitfire had finally knocked on his door seconds after he decided he'd given her enough time to work out whatever demons might keep her from pursuing his blatant challenge. He remembered cursing her stubbornness under his breath and grabbing his keys and storming to the door when he heard a sound that made his heart still – the light rapping marking her arrival.

He remembered hurriedly making it appear as if he hadn't been waiting for her. And answering the door nonchalantly with a smirk pasted on his face and cocking a brow at her flushed, slightly disheveled appearance. He remembered making a smart ass comment as he stepped back and let her pass, shutting the door firmly, locking her in and sealing out the rest of the world.

He vaguely recalls sauntering over to her, couldn't resist ruffling her feathers further by lightly brushing against her body, dragging his fingers over the sleek, gold satin peaking through her all too appealing, tiny tank top and licking his lips at the yards of exposed flesh he'd yet to explore. And couldn't wait to get his hands on. He remembered walking away, getting within a couple of steps of his couch, where he planned to flop down lazily.

And that's when the world tipped on its axis.

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, with bared silky, mocha thighs straddling his waist and soft, warm lips sliding over his skin to capture his own in a kiss that made a nuclear explosion look like nothing more than a firecracker. And he still couldn't figure out how the hell it had happened.

Mmm…speaking of firecrackers…damn the woman had one hell of a mouth and body, he couldn't help but note as his hands slid impatiently over the soft curves pressing against his more than ready body.

He must have died and gone to Heaven or must be having one hell of a dream, because there was no way in hell that Liz Parker had just shoved him forcefully onto his own couch and savagely attacked his mouth. Or that her teeth were currently scraping over his jaw, her tongue was gliding over his neck or that her mouth was sucking on his pulse.

And it certainly couldn't have been the sweet, quiet bookworm that had just…Christ…slid her hands under his shirt to rake short, but surprisingly sharp nails over his chest. Shuddering, he barely held back a stunned murmur as she sat up slightly, grabbed the edges of said shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying to the four corners of the room.

He must have been a very good boy this year and Christmas had come early. He'd have to remember to write a thank you letter to the Jolly Old Elf if that were the case.

Hissing as teeth latched onto his ear, he sunk his hands into her hair, tangling espresso strands around his fingers and tugged, dragging her addictive mouth back to his. Grunting when she slid her tongue between his lips, he cupped the back of her head, crushing their lips together and fire shot through his veins as velvet flesh rasped against his with deep, penetrating strokes.

Sliding his hands over her ribs, he toyed with the edge of her shirt and pulled away long enough to yank the offending cloth from her body. And stilled, staring, mouth agape and utterly dumbfounded when his eyes met with tanned, smooth skin unhampered by any trace of the expected lace or satin. Jesus, had he once thought this girl shy and innocent?

It was definitely an alternative universe.

But complain? Hell no, he wasn't complaining. His mama didn't raise…hmmm, no, that didn't really work…Michael Guerin was no fool and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was more than happy to offer his body up to demanding lips and bold hands, to give the little vixen her rein and see where she took them.

For now. There was plenty of time to reassert his control later – once his brain started functioning again.


	16. Checkmate

**Checkmate**

She was trying to drive him crazy. That's all there is to it. And worse? She was succeeding. When the hell had he lost control of this situation? Grumbling under his breath, he threw a burger on the grill and fixed broody caramel eyes on the little vixen. Biting back a growl as she bent over in the middle of the room, his pulse raced and body tightened with raging desire as she gave him yet another tantalizing flash of midnight blue panties.

Sliding a lingering gaze over pale mocha skin covetously, his eyes hooded and he licked his lips unconsciously, grunting as she slowly rose, dragging her hands over her thighs and hips before turning to smirk at him. Glowering at her in return, he swore when the acrid scent of burning meat filled his nose and he whipped his head back to the grill, ignoring her lilting giggle as he muttered under his breath about distracting wenches that were just asking for trouble.

Swiping a hand over his damp neck, he scooped the charred patty off grill (the third in as many hours) and tossed it in the trash, all the while watching the little imp from the corner of his eyes, remembering how all that satin skin felt pressed, sliding against his. Heat spiked through his body as she walked away, adding the slightest undulation to her hips and he startled as a ketchup bottle exploded, spattering him with speckles of the tangy condiment.

Cursing his lack of control, he glanced around surreptitiously and waved his hand over the mess before meeting her slightly bemused gaze through the order window with a heated glare as she kneeled behind the counter on the pretense of looking for something. Swallowing harshly, his blood jumped as she bent over, his eyes automatically drawn to the hint of lace covered flesh just visible in the gaping material and groaned aloud when she 'innocently' tugged on her collar, unsnapping the first button of her uniform.

Flicking smoky ebony irises to his, she held smoldering bourbon as she licked her lips slowly, smiling triumphantly as they grew heavy with desire, his body stilling as the muscles in his arms contracted. Scraping her teeth over her lower lip, she closed her eyes as she ran a hand over the back of her neck, tracing her collarbone before they dipped lower to trace lacy edges lazily, her breath hitching as she imagined his fingers on her skin.

Captivated, he watched those slim digits wolfishly, his eyes gleaming with a predatory light and his throat convulsed as he remembered the taste, scent and feel of that vanilla-tinged flesh under his tongue. Skin he couldn't wait to explore again, and again and again and again. God, she was like a drug flowing through his veins, an addiction he didn't want to quit. Ripping his eyes from her chest, he inhaled sharply, the expression on her face, desire-tinted cheeks and parted, pink lips finally snapping the frayed ends of his restraint.

"Parker!" he barked as he crossed the order window, scowling at the petite brunette as her eyes blinked open, gleaming with feminine satisfaction that she had broken his control. Cocking her brow inquiringly, she rose to her feet and walked over to him nonchalantly, flicking a glance at the few stragglers that dared the New Mexico heat to have a bite to eat. Satisfied they were all happy and ensconced in their own worlds, she turned back to the ruffled man staring at her like he couldn't decide if he wanted to throttle her or eat her alive.

She was hoping for the latter.

"Back room, now," he commanded hoarsely, jerking his head towards the break room, walking away swiftly, not giving her the chance to argue or protest. Not that she planned on doing so. In fact, this gave her the perfect opportunity to get her hands on him and ruffle his feathers a little more. Smiling smugly, she sauntered over to the door, blissfully unaware that she was walking into a precisely planned ambush.

It was time to teach the little vixen what happened to little girls who taunted and tempted desperate, extremely hor…frustrated warlords. Jaw ticking and hands itching for the cool press of golden flesh, he waited by the door, barely giving her a chance to enter before he had her pinned to the wall and hot, demanding lips crashed against hers, moving against them urgently.

Swallowing her surprised gasp down his throat, he hitched one slim leg over his hip and sunk into her body, rubbing against her core suggestively as he deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue into her mouth to explore sweet, hot folds feverishly. Eyes sliding shut in bliss, she got lost in the caress and slid her hands through thick sandy waves, a breathy moan bubbling over her lips.

Cupping the back of her head, he crushed their mouths together and pushed her harder against the wall, plunging them deeper into a devouring kiss that was all teeth, tongues, fire, and blinding passion. Ripping his mouth from hers, he pressed his nose against her temple, breath harsh and labored and groaned when her scent teased his senses, making his mouth water for a deeper taste.

Pulling away, he dipped his head to capture her mouth once more, his hands impatiently sliding over her uniform when the rattling of the employee door caught his attention and his head jerked up, molten caramel staring voraciously down into hazy coffee orbs, promising more to come. Releasing her just as the door opened, he stood back, hands in his pockets and smiled smugly at her ravished appearance - that will teach her. Turning to a distracted Jose, he blocked her from view so she could pull herself together.

"Hey chico, give me a couple minutes to get settled and then you can go on your lunch break," the Hispanic man called as he pulled his bandana and apron from his locker, dismissing both kids.

"Sounds great, Jose," Michael replied as he turned back to his mischievous paramour, sliding an appreciative gaze over her body. He knew exactly what he wanted for lunch. "It's been slow anyway because of the heatwave."

And it was about to get hotter if he had anything to do about it. Good thing her parents weren't home. Turning away momentarily, he watched as Jose headed for the kitchen, until movement caught his eye and he whipped his head back in time to see her trying to scoot out the door. Snaking his hand out, he grabbed her around the waist and yanked her to his body, neatly pinning her to his chest. Sliding his lips over the curve of her neck, he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder before pressing his mouth to her ear.

"Meet me in the breakroom. Five minutes," he whispered, breath rasping harshly in her ear as he ground against her back, keeping an eye on the swinging door to make sure no one noticed the little exchange. Grazing his teeth over her lobe, he smirked as her breath hitched and her knees gave the slightest bit at his command. "And don't even think of squirming out of this one Parker or I will make it harder on you tonight."


	17. Even Stone Walls Crumble Over Time

**AN:** This was an exercise on Polar Attraction where the writer was challenged to take a character or couple, and write one sentence for each of the 50 words listed. It's meant to be a character study. This contains both Candy and Polar references, but of course ends with a polar coupling in thought, if not in word order.

* * *

**drunk**

Lines of electricity dance on his skin, his senses whirling as he crouches on the floor cringing in pain, until a soft hand touches his shoulder, soothing his jangled nerves – Liz.

**brown**

It always seemed a dull, lackluster color to him until he saw bright toffee eyes and espresso hair shining in the dim light of the diner as he handed her the journal.

**recording**

He listens to her apology for breaking his heart for the hundredth time before stopping the torture by raising his hand off the couch and blasting the recorder to pieces.

**thaw**

He flips through the pages of her journal, awed by the love and trust that permeates its pages, and slowly, his cold anger over Max saving this human starts to fade.

**eyes**

Vivid green eyes stare up into his, tears of wonder sparkling in their depths as he finally opens up and shows her, without words, how much she means to him.

**tears**

He's not one to cry, preferring to hide his pain behind a wall of indifference, but as Maria walks away for the last time, his heart shatters and a tear rolls down his face.

**fear**  
Ice trickles down his spine as he holds Max back from getting to Liz, his stomach clenching with fear, knowing once they've been exposed, there's no going back.

**hot**

He was burning up, sweat pouring over his hot, tight skin; his bones rattling violently as his body tries to fight off the affects of River Dog's sweat lodge and he wonders if he will always die alone.

**peace**

She's curled up on her side, glossy ebony strands splayed across the pillow next to him as he snuggles into the curve of her back and wraps his arms around his wife, a content sigh passing through his lips.

**threat**

Admiration courses through him as a pair of chocolate brown eyes meet his defiantly and calls his bluff; how can this tiny brunette not find him a threat?

**robe**

Red silk slides against her body, swaying as she moves towards the bedroom, the material whispering soft promises and his heart stutters before he tears his eyes away from his brother's intended wondering when he started viewing her as something more than a friend.

**denial**  
He can't believe it, it can't be true; he'd been so careful to stay away, was supposed to be content only watching from a distance, but some how she snuck past his wall and crawled into his heart – he can't be in love with Parker.

**push**

He wasn't lying when he said he loved her too much; he'd never felt this way before, never had someone break down his walls, so it's for her own good that he pushed her away before he does something to kill it.

**sketch**

Max mocked him when he first showed him the dome sketch, but he knows it means something, that they are close to finding the truth and he'll prove it even if it kills him.

**shelf**

Watching the pretty brunette walk down the hall at school, his heart pinches knowing he'll never be able to tell her how he feels and has to keep his heart on a shelf.

**office**

Slumping in his seat carelessly, he faces the sheriff with indifference, blank face belying the frantic pounding of his heart as he's questioned about Hank's disappearance.

**prison**

He's always wanted a home; a place to rest his head in safety with a mother to bring him treats, but all he found was the prison of Hank's heavy hands and harsh words.

**prophecy**

Her prophecy was supposed to keep them alive, yet as he stares at his weary companions in this dingy van, he can't help but wonder if they'd just traded one form of death for another.

**confusion**

God, does this girl ever stop babbling, he thought as he pressed his lips to hers in an effort to quell the confusing twist of her words, and only adds to the confusion in his heart.

**brother**

She was his brother's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now, so why does his heart skip a beat every time she's near and why does he want to pull her to him and never let go?

**warning**

He didn't know what to think when he saw Liz standing in the doorway; no one had visited him before, but he's grateful for her sensitivity for not to making fun of his surroundings and for telling him Topolsky was after him.

**connection**

He knows she wants to connect to him and share a close bond, but why did she have to lie; that lie cuts him deeper than the lack of connection ever could.

**jeep**

With a push of his powers the jeep careens over the cliff, exploding in midair, effectively cutting ties to a life he's not sure he wants to leave behind.

**investigation**

He knows she doesn't want his protection as he follows the girls to Las Cruces, but he watches nonetheless, dread filling his every cell knowing that what they'll find will rip away the foundation of their world.

**card**

He stares down at the entwined lovers on the card before him before shoving it into his pocket and wonders how an elusive emotion can save him and his "family" from disaster.

**symbol**

The charred remains of the symbol fade as Isabel waves her hand over the smoldering ground and his heart breaks at another reminder that he may never find the home he's desperately seeking.

**nightmare**

It was their worst nightmare come true: Max had been captured, subjected to abuse beyond comprehension, and yet, he'd willingly switch places if it spared his brother this mental anguish.

**fly**

Shock vibrates through his entire being as his hand emits a blast of power and watches Pierce fly across the room, landing in a heap on the floor.

**class**  
He's always thought school was a pointless waste of his time since he had another life waiting for him, but his vision and the need to record it has him passionate about class for the first time ever.

**twinkle**

It drew him to her when they first met, the sparkling in the depths of her green eyes; now the diminishing of that twinkle tells him the love they once shared was slowly dying.

**lonely**

Sitting at the dinner table with Isabel and Max, bleakly watching them laugh with their parents, he resents these pity dinners they throw him, as they always leave him feeling alone and completely alien.

**electricity**

He didn't expect it, as his lips brushed against hers, since she's usually so cool and collected, yet the electricity humming along his skin reminds him that passion can lie under the quietest of exteriors.

**teeth**

Listening to yet another "I am King, hear me roar" lecture, he grits his teeth, clawing at his brow and wonders if his friend was just as much a pompous ass on Antar as he is now.

**trap**  
Staring at their duplicates suspiciously, stomach churning, he wonders what they have up their sleeve and fears it's a trap in the making.

**surface**  
Touching the surface of his pod, he rejoices at finally having some of his questions answered, but their presence leads to yet another slew of questions.

**stone**  
It's what his heart was made of according to Maria, yet the more he gets to know the human contingent of the alien abyss, the more that stone wall crumbles.

**vision**

She's wrapped in burgundy silk, chocolate locks splayed across the pillow in soft seductive waves and his breath catches at the vision spread before him, stunned she chose him as her life mate.

**wrong**

He stares at his brother incredulously as he recounts the kiss he shared with Tess and indignant anger courses through him for the girl his brother betrayed with that action.

**lost**  
He gazes out into the desert landscape as the group talks in hushed tones, wrestling with the conflicting desires to run into the night or lose himself in her arms, and he realizes, the wall he's always relied on to shore him up is gone.

**sting**  
His jaw ached, bruised from Maxwell's punch for going behind his back to meet Topolsky, but it's the sting in his heart from his brother not trusting his instincts that hurts the most.

**crowd**  
His eyes cut through the concert crowd, frantically tracking his girls as they chase the blonde across the campus, wondering what role she plays in the search for Alex.

**abuse**  
He could never tell them the truth about Hank because knowing would shatter their safe little bubble, so he suffers in silence intent on keeping his tiny family safe.

**comfort**

Panic laced her voice and tears streaked over her cheeks as she announced Max had been taken, yet for that moment wrapped in his arms, they found comfort and felt a little less alone.

**home**

Antar has always been his siren call, yet as he stood there before the Granilith, finally able to answer, he awakes to the realization that only death awaits him there and he's been home all along.

**forest**

The three of them make their way through the night, forest creaking around them as they search for a sign that the sighting was real.

**whisper**

He never thought he'd love again, but as petal pink lips whisper those three little words in the dark, he realizes that he's willing to risk everything for the brunette in his arms.

**secret**  
She called him a good friend despite their barely exchanging a word before he returned her journal and while he's grateful she didn't mention his name to Max, he can't help but wonder why she never said anything.

**harm**

Staring into the unremorseful blue eyes of Alex's murderer, it takes everything he has not to cut her down then and there despite the vote to leave her unharmed.

**flexible**

He grits his teeth as he watches his pregnant wife perch on a step stool, cleaning the top of the refrigerator and keeps his peace despite wanting to yank her down and wrap her safely in his arms – who says he can't be flexible?

**plate**

He knows it's just a plate with a cartoon dog, but hopefully when Maria sees them, she'll realize he really does see her.


End file.
